1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is that of brakes, and, more particularly, to an automatic brake adjuster mechanism adapted to compensate for progressive wear of the brake friction material and maintain substantially constant brake operating clearances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with automatic brake adjusting and reset devices that progressively advance the retracted position of the piston to compensate for brake wear. Examples of prior art patents include U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,959 to Holcomb, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,165 to Lucien, U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,072 to Borkowski and U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,388 to Ditlinger et al. While these prior art devices appear to perform satisfactorily in the brake environment for which they were designed, they appear to be structurally complex, costly to manufacture and sometimes difficult to service.